1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Many injection molds are 2-plate molds. The 2-plate mold commonly includes a pair of mold bases and a mold core assembled in the two mold bases. Typically, the mold bases only fit with one kind of mold core, thus different mold cores may need different mold bases, resulting in a high cost of the injection mold.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.